Um Dia Após o Outro
by ShiryuForever94
Summary: A guerra santa acabou. Os cavaleiros de bronze tentam retomar suas vidas, mas talvez não seja tão simples assim, pelo menos para Shiryu.Ou talvez seja, se Ikki ajudar. Yaoi, Romance, Ikki e Shiryu. AS do Saint Seiya Dreams Forum - Raquel Sumeragi Gift.


**UM DIA APÓS O OUTRO**

**Fanfic de ShiryuForever94**

****

DISCLAIMER: Saint Seiya não me pertence, Toei, Kurumada e Shueisha é que ganham horrores com os rapazinhos fofos. Minha intenção é apenas divertir os leitores e dar vazão aos meus sonhos nem um pouco inocentes com esse bando de homens lindos.

ATENÇÃO: Esta é uma fic yaoi, ou seja, com relacionamento homossexual, sendo bem clara, amor e provavelmente sexo (lemon) entre dois homens! Se não é sua praia, por favor não leia, não me mande ameaças, não me xingue, cada um na sua. Seja produtivo e arranje outra coisa para ler que tem um montão de histórias por aqui. Abraços e obrigada. Querendo, comentem, critiquem, fiquem à vontade. A maior alegria de um ficwriter (senão a única recompensa) é receber reviews, mesmo com críticas pois são as tais críticas que fazem a gente melhorar.

Presente de Amigo Secreto para **Raquel Sumeragi** – Fórum Saint Seiya Dreams

**Casal: Ikki e Shiryu**

**Gênero: Yaoi/Romance**

**ONESHOT**

**Mansão Kido – Algum tempo atrás**

- "Por que isso é tão importante para você?" Ikki estava aborrecido. Novamente aquele assunto.

- "Por que não é importante para você?" Shiryu suspirou, levemente frustrado. Não era a primeira vez que discutiam por conta daquilo.

- "Sempre imaginei que você gostava de privacidade, Shiryu. Viveu anos isolado nos cinco picos de Rozan."

- "E você, como um bom lobo solitário, simplesmente odeia a hipótese de alguém morar junto com você? Apenas pensei que seria interessante dividirmos o aluguel e pouparmos um pouco para continuar custeando a faculdade."

- "E tem que ser justamente comigo? Por que não chama o Seiya? Ele ia adorar morar com você." Ikki terminava o café da manhã na mansão Kido e preparava-se para sair.

- "Tem aula até mais tarde hoje, Ikki?" Shiryu não ia falar nada. Seiya tinha o péssimo hábito de ficar o tempo inteiro querendo algo mais que amizade e o libriano já fizera tudo que pudera para deixar bem claro que não queria nada com ele. Só que não era assunto para tratar com Ikki.

- "Estou no início do curso ainda, Shiryu, praticamente não tenho aulas até muito tarde. Direito não seria uma opção que eu consideraria, sabe."

- "E por que seguiu meu conselho?" Shiryu comia uma fatia de bolo com o olhar calmo que costumava ter.

- "Seus conselhos costumam ser bons." Ikki olhou para o jovem de longos cabelos negros e postura impecável. Era um homem muito bonito. – "Nunca me arrependi de ouvir alguma opinião sua."

- "E se eu aconselhar que moremos juntos?" Shiryu sorriu de canto.

- "Não é uma boa idéia." Ikki ficou sério imediatamente. O problema não era morar com o rapaz tão bonito, era deixar que Shiryu percebesse...

- "Esse não é um bom conselho meu, então?"

- "Envolve você. Creio que não tem isenção suficiente para analisar com calma algo assim."

- "Estou pensando em me especializar em psicologia forense, Ikki. O que acha?"

- "Que você mudou de assunto." Ikki olhou o libriano com um ar de sorriso. – "Não gosta de discutir comigo, não é mesmo?"

- "Não gosto de discutir com ninguém. Boa aula." Shiryu levantou-se e foi para a cozinha com sua xícara e prato. Lavou a louça e arrumou tudo. Tomou um tremendo susto ao dar de cara com Ikki encostado numa das paredes da cozinha, apenas observando-o. – "Não tinha aula?"

- "Acabei de me dar conta..."

- "Do que?" Shiryu secou as mãos com um pano de prato e tentou sair da cozinha.

Tentou.

- "Aonde pensa que vai?" Ikki postou-se bem na frente dele com um sorriso irônico.

- "Ikki, você não tinha aula? Eu tenho. Preciso ir..." Tentou passar pelo leonino, mas não conseguiu.

- "Hyoga chamou você para morar com ele semana passada, não chamou?"

- "Quem lhe disse?" Shiryu encarou o leonino.

- "Ele comentou ontem de tarde. Disse que você não aceitou porque não sabia se conseguiria dividir o aluguel."

- "Exatamente."

- "E para dividir aluguel comigo você tem dinheiro?" Ikki sorriu mais abertamente. – "O que está havendo, Shiryu?"

- "Se me dá licença..."

- "Por que quer tanto morar comigo? É alguma fixação na minha agradável personalidade?"

- "Baka..." Shiryu empurrou Ikki com alguma força tirando-o de sua frente e disparou escada acima. Tinha aula... Estava corado. Como aquele pato idiota pudera falar sobre aquilo? Shiryu confiara nele e dissera que gostaria de ir morar com Ikki e por isso havia recusado. O que Hyoga pensara? Agora Ikki sabia. Mais do que devia.

Ikki sorriu de canto. Havia algo interessante com Shiryu. Havia algo estranho. Iria descobrir.

oOoOoOoOo

- "Hyoga, por que contou a ele?" Shiryu encontrara com o amigo na faculdade. Hyoga cursava letras. Adorava escrever.

- "Contei o que? A quem?" Hyoga franziu o cenho enquanto olhava qual era sua próxima aula.

- "Falou para o Ikki que eu recusei ir morar com você porque não tinha dinheiro para dividir o aluguel. Poxa, Hyoga, eu pedi para você não falar!"

- "Hum, então ele ouviu minha conversa com o Shun. Eu não contei para ele, Shiryu. Apenas comentei com Shun."

- "Ele ainda quer ir morar com o Seiya para cuidar dele?"

- "Sim, sabe como o Shun é, sempre preocupado com os amigos. Sempre querendo ajudar. Agora que Seiya se recuperou dos ferimentos na batalha contra Hades, felizmente, Shun ainda acha que ele precisa de ajuda."

- "Está bem. Pensei que você tivesse feito uma inconfidência."

- "Por que isso é tão importante? Resolveu que agora quer ir morar comigo?" Hyoga riu de canto. Algumas vezes tinha a impressão...

- "Não. Apenas acho que Ikki precisa de um bom amigo. Ele se esconde por trás daquele jeito dele, mas no fundo tem uma alma sensível."

- "E você agora é especialista em Ikki?" Hyoga arqueou uma sobrancelha. Shiryu não era de se preocupar assim com o leonino antes... – "O que está acontecendo, Shiryu?"

- "Nada, Hyoga, nada. Só pensei..." Corou levemente sentindo-se um perfeito idiota.

- "Hum, teria algo a ver com o fato de que Shunrei se casou, Dohko está vivendo com Shion e que quase morremos lutando com Hades?"

- "Por que diz isso?"

- "Não somos mais crianças, Shiryu. Faz muito tempo que não somos crianças. Eu estou arrumando minha vida, Shun também. Seiya parece que fará faculdade de serviço social... Eu creio que estamos crescendo e que uma das coisas naturais em crescer é pensar em como queremos passar o resto de nossas vidas..."

- "O que isso tem a ver com Ikki?"

- "Você gosta dele." Hyoga falou calmamente. Sem crítica alguma na voz. Sem dúvida alguma.

- "Ora, ele é meu amigo."

- "Shiryu..."

- "Ele tem um bom coração."

- "Admita..."

- "Admitir o que?"

- "Que está caidinho por ele." Hyoga sorriu. Era improvável, mas não era tão estranho. Ikki e Shiryu passavam muito tempo juntos. Muito mesmo. Os horários dos dois eram compatíveis.

- "Eu não estou caidinho por ele. Ele é um homem, ora."

- "Dohko é doente, por acaso? Ele escolheu Shion, que, até onde eu sei, é um homem."

- "Não fale assim do meu mestre."

– "Como escolheu seus horários, Shiryu?" Hyoga observou o libriano corar um tanto. Ah, não era coincidência... – "Escolheu após ver o horário de Ikki, não foi?"

- "Quem disse?"

- "Estou supondo. Os horários de vocês dois batem em tudo. Não é difícil ter idéias a respeito."

Shiryu deu um longo suspiro. Hyoga estava absolutamente correto. – "Eu escolhi os horários dele, não mudei os meus."

- "Oh, e Ikki aceitou?"

- "Ele não tinha por que não aceitar. Eram bons horários. Deixei-o com as tardes livres todos os dias."

- "Eu e Shun temos aulas quase toda tarde."

- "Eu sei." Um meio sorriso no rosto bonito do libriano.

- "Seu safado! Você queria ficar sozinho com ele!" Hyoga abraçou o amigo e sussurrou que ele devia contar ao leonino.

- "Não seja tolo. Não é assim tão simples."

- "Deve ser mais simples que ficar montando grades de horário compatíveis."

- "Muito engraçado. E, já arrumou alguém para morar com você?"

- "Sim." Hyoga ficou levemente corado.

- "Quem?"

- "Um amigo."

- "Hyoga..."

- "Você não conhece. O nome dele é Isaak."

- "Hum... Não era seu amigo de infância?"

- "Estávamos falando de você, não de mim."

- "Eu acho que preciso falar com ele alguma hora."

- "Com Isaak?" Hyoga riu de canto.

- "Não, Hyoga. Com Ikki."

- "Eu concordo. Talvez você se surpreenda com a resposta."

- "Do que você está falando?"

- "Ikki não faz nada que não queira, Shiryu. Já pensou nisso?"

- "E?"

- "Ele tem ficado meses e meses quietinho lá na Mansão Kido quando já poderia ter ido embora ou ter ido morar em outro lugar. Ele tem tendência a sumir do nada, mas tem ficado por lá... Qual seria o motivo?" Hyoga riu um tanto. Ele fazia bem idéia dos motivos.

- "Do que está falando?" Shiryu surpreendeu-se. Era tão ponderado, tão ciente de tantas coisas e deixara passar esse detalhe? Como?

- "Que ele fica lá por algum motivo interessante. Não é o Shun, pode ter certeza, pois Ikki sumia por semanas a fio quando cuidava do irmão... Não é por minha causa, certamente. Só pode ser..." Hyoga riu com ar de quem nem precisava dizer mais nada.

- "Será?"

- "Só tem um jeito de descobrir, não acha?"

Shiryu corou levemente, mas simplesmente não respondeu. Ia descobrir...

**QUATRO ANOS DEPOIS**

Véspera de Natal.

Um homem tremendamente genioso olhou para o relógio sem querer acreditar.

Ele prometera. Quando aceitara a missão na China, prometera estar de volta no Natal. Desde que estavam juntos, há bons quatro anos, que Shiryu jamais deixara Ikki passar o natal sozinho.

Shiryu conhecia como ninguém o passado solitário e doloroso de Ikki. Shiryu conhecia como nenhum outro o tanto de natais que Ikki passara sentindo uma profunda solidão e uma profunda necessidade de se sentir amado, querido, importante para alguém.

Shiryu se tornara esse alguém para Ikki um tempo após a guerra contra Hades terminar.

Seis meses após morarem todos juntos naquela casa, Shiryu e Ikki começaram a namorar. Não costumavam brigar, não costumavam discutir. Shiryu era calmo e ponderado. Ikki era apaixonado, fiel e dado a rompantes. Completavam um ao outro e eram felizes assim.

Agora moravam juntos no apartamento onde Ikki agora esperava.

Oito horas da noite.

- "Ikki, venha comer alguma coisa. Vai esfriar."

- "Não, Shun. Obrigado, mas perdi a fome."

- "Irmão, não faça essa cara. Deve ter havido algum problema muito sério."

- "Isso é para me consolar?" Ikki suspirou. Pesadamente. Estava preocupado. O celular do namorado não atendia. O cosmo dele não estava por perto. A missão devia ter acabado há mais de um dia e... Ele não aparecia.

- "Seu irmão está certo, Ikki. Venha comer conosco. É véspera de Natal. Você é a família do Shun." Hyoga podia sentir o desconsolo do leonino de longe. Brigavam um tanto, mas Ikki tinha um ótimo coração, era um irmão dedicado e Hyoga prezava muito a família. O aquariano de bronze estava preocupado com Fênix.

Isaak há muito que namorava Hyoga, mas não costumava interferir. Conhecera o "ótimo" gênio de Ikki e não queria se meter em confusão.

- "Shun é meu irmão e eu o amo, mas não creio que serei boa companhia. Não hoje. Vou para meu quarto. Podem ficar à vontade, estou um pouco cansado"

- "Nós já vamos, Ikki. Eu ainda vou visitar o Seiya e a Saori." Shun compreendeu que seu irmão precisava ficar sozinho e fez um sinal para Hyoga que pegou seu casaco e despediu-se.

- "Feliz natal, Ikki. Eu e Isaak temos outros compromissos. Vamos visitar Camus. Espero que tudo fique bem."

- "Obrigado." O leonino suspirou e fechou a porta atrás de seus convidados. Pelo menos tinham intimidade o suficiente para entenderem que ele queria ficar sozinho.

Ikki subiu as escadas do pequeno duplex. Fechou a porta e olhou a cama de casal que comprara quando ele e Shiryu pararam de fingir que era apenas um relacionamento sem maiores pretensões.

Não era.

Era algo bem sério para Ikki. Era sua devoção: seu amor por Shiryu. Como bom leonino, Ikki elegera a sua rainha, ou no caso, seu rei.

Faria qualquer coisa por Shiryu. E fazia o libriano saber disso sempre que podia.

Em troca, recebia os sorrisos meigos de seu namorado, os beijos adocicados, os abraços ternos, a paz em seu coração.

Recebia os gemidos quando faziam amor. Recebia os beijos lentos, demorados, profundos. Recebia os afagos nos dias difíceis e os sorrisos que lhe davam força sobre-humana. Amava o libriano. Achava que amaria para sempre.

Ikki estava um tanto frustrado. Tinha que ser compreensivo. Eles ainda eram cavaleiros e tinham seu trabalho. No entanto... Queria tanto seu libriano ali com ele...

Estava frio naquele Natal. Oito graus Celsius.

Ikki tinha o calor de seu poderoso cosmo de Fênix, mas ele não esquentava seu coração.

Mesmo sem querer, Ikki lembrou-se de um Natal em especial. Sozinho, na Ilha da Rainha da Morte. Apenas uma criança que tinha sido enviada para uma provação sem tamanho.

Sobrevivera às custas de sua determinação de não ser vencido. Sobrevivera às custas de seu amor por Shun. Sobrevivera.

As dores daquele período estavam trancafiadas em algum lugar obscuro de sua mente, mas às vezes os fantasmas vinham assombrá-lo.

- "Sinto sua falta, Shiryu." Ikki podia ser um homem difícil de lidar por muitas vezes, mas ele também era um leonino apaixonado e devotado.

O cavaleiro olhou uma foto dele e de Shiryu no aniversário do libriano, naquele ano. Os longos fios negros arrumados com cuidado. O meio sorriso tranqüilo de Shiryu.

- "Se você soubesse, Shiryu... Admiro tanto você."

Ikki não estava mentindo. Apreciava a integridade, a fidelidade e a sinceridade do libriano, pois eram também características suas.

A maneira com que Shiryu lidava com as pequenas chateações do dia-a-dia faziam Ikki admirá-lo sempre.

Cordato, apaziguador. Shiryu também tinha tais qualidades. Tão diferente de como Ikki por vezes era.

Graças ao libriano, houvera muitas mudanças na vida de ambos. Ikki considerava que eram mudanças para melhor.

Ikki voltara a tentar tomar rumo na vida. Retomara seus estudos e logo se tornaria um advogado. Tudo incentivado por Shiryu.

O libriano, que sempre gostara de ajudar aos outros, terminava seu curso de psicologia e pensava em especializar-se em psicologia forense para atuar conjuntamente com Ikki.

Eram um casal. Sob qualquer aspecto que se pudesse pensar.

- "Onde você está, Shiryu?" Ikki foi olhar a noite lá fora. Era uma belíssima noite. Havia muitas estrelas.

Nove horas da noite.

Ikki desistiu de esperar, estava cansado. Tivera um dia cheio com os preparativos para o Natal, ajudando Shun com as crianças do orfanato que ainda ajudavam.

- "Tudo bem, Shiryu. Você jamais me deixaria sozinho sem um bom motivo." Deitou-se vestido mesmo e adormeceu.

oOoOoOoOoOo

A neve não parava de cair. O táxi atolara voltando do aeroporto. Seu celular ficara sem bateria. Estava longe demais para emanar seu cosmo para Ikki.

- "Eu vou à pé." Shiryu tinha uma pequena mala, seria fácil de levar.

- "Está muito frio lá fora! Deve estar abaixo de zero! Não vai sobreviver a pé neste tempo!"

Shiryu pensou rapidamente que não ia sobreviver a magoar Ikki se perdesse o Natal ao lado dele.

- "Não se preocupe, Senhor. Moro perto." Mentiu. – "São apenas uma ou duas quadras. E estou vestido com minha roupa mais quente." Shiryu parecia tranqüilizador e seguro de si.

- "Está bem, senhor. Se é assim que prefere."

O dragão de rozan pagou a corrida, desceu do táxi e sentiu os flocos caírem em seus cabelos. Estava frio sim, bastante, mas não era isso que o deteria. Andou calmamente até um pequeno beco e disparou na velocidade da luz para o apartamento que dividia com Ikki. Chegou quase instantaneamente e girou sua chave na fechadura, suspirando quando não ouviu nada.

Silêncio.

Escuro.

Na mesa, sinal de que houvera algo por ali. Era um pouco tarde, quase dez horas da noite, mas ainda não era Natal.

Shiryu subiu silenciosamente, e viu a porta do quarto deles fechada. Ikki já tinha ido dormir? Bem, não era a recepção que esperava, mas afinal o que esperava? Estava um dia atrasado e não conseguira falar com ele antes.

O libriano entrou no quarto e viu Ikki. De roupas? Parecia que tinha simplesmente adormecido de cansaço. Riu levemente ao pensar no quanto Ikki podia ser forte e violento, mas no quanto era sensível quando estavam juntos.

O discípulo de Dohko retirou suas roupas de viagem, a temperatura no quarto era agradável devido ao aquecimento central.

- "Ikki..." Shiryu deitou-se ao lado do irmão de Shun e murmurou nos ouvidos dele, fazendo carinhos na testa e na face. – "Desculpe a demora, estou aqui, Ikki."

Dois olhos muito azuis abriram-se lentamente. A face séria mudou para um meio sorriso. O olhar abrandou, imensamente.

- "Shiryu." O nome dele era um som bom de ouvir. Ikki abriu os braços e acolheu seu amor, trocando um beijo apaixonado com ele.

- "Me perdoe..." Shiryu começou a falar.

- "Feliz Natal, Shiryu. Não precisa dizer nada, apenas fique aqui, comigo.

- "Eu disse que não passaria mais nenhum Natal sozinho. Eu te amo, Ikki."

- "Que horas são?" Ikki perguntou com um sorriso um tanto mais aberto.

- "Cerca de dez e meia, por que?"

Ikki não disse nada. Suspirou um tanto e puxou o libriano para si. Tinha algumas idéias do que faria até meia noite.

Dois corpos em fogo se encontraram naquela noite. Beijos e abraços de saudade, amor, respeito e companheirismo. Mãos, bocas, quadris, moviam-se em ritmos cadenciados e que pareciam ter sido ensaiados.

Meia-noite.

As badaladas do sino da igreja próxima ressoaram como uma cantiga bonita. Os ofegos de Shiryu ressoaram nos ouvidos de seu amante. Prazer. Em ondas envolventes, complexas e tão simples ao mesmo tempo.

Amor.

Era uma história simples. Um libriano, um leonino, dois amigos. Um dia após o outro os fez descobrir que não era apenas amizade.

Um dia após o outro de um amor que parecia não ter limite algum

E na noite de Natal, celebração de algo que não ia esmorecer. Nem com o passar de um dia após o outro.

**FIM**

Nota da autora: Perdão se não está a melhor fanfic que já fiz, mas eu tive apenas algumas horas para fazer, reler, betar, formatar e enviar. Entre deixar uma pessoa maravilhosa como a Sumeragi sem presente e produzir uma história que talvez não a deixa tão feliz assim, optei pela segunda opção. Obrigada, Mizuki, por me deixar tentar presentear uma fanartista tão genial quando a Sumeragi. Eu não tive a honra de tirá-la no amigo secreto, mas foi um prazer escrever esta fanfic em dois dias para dar a ela de presente de Natal. Talvez um pouco atrasado, mas ainda um presente. Felicidades, Rachel Sumeragi. Um beijo de sua fã e, até que achei bom quem tirou você não ter feito seu presente. Eu gostei de fazer este pequeno texto para você. Feliz Ano Novo!


End file.
